Aphrodite's Plan
by CelestialBronzeLightning
Summary: " "Who are you?" she asked through gritted teeth. I guess she was kind of pretty, despite the fact, that she had a dagger pointed at my throat. It was basically a normal dagger. Made of bronze. Pretty cool. I want one.  Anyway, she had it pointed at my throat. " Oh, don't you love it when Aphrodie interferes with our favourite demigods? Add Egyptians. What do you get?
1. Chapter 1

**Aphrodite's Plan**

Third person's POV

Aphrodite was bored of reading fashion magazines over and over again. All of the other gods had gone out to do something Aphrodite couldn't care less about.  
>Then, she got an idea:<p>

_'Why don't I mess with some of my favourite half-bloods?'_she thought evilly. So she got off her throne and headed out of the Throne room.

She sat in her palace (which was pink and smelled of perfume) and wrote down the names of the demigods she wanted to 'help out' a little.

_'Who should I pick... I think I'll take Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Katie, Grover, Juniper, Piper and Leo from Camp Half-Blood.'_, she thought scribbling down the names.

_'Now, Camp Jupiter... Well, Jason, Hazel and Frank!'_she added said demigods to the list.

Before she could think of more people, her phone went off in her pocket. So she did the obvious thing and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked. Who would be calling her now?

The person on the other end of the line said something into the speaker. The voice clearly belonged to a woman, who by the sound of it was trying hard not to squeal.

"Egypt? Kanes?" Aphrodite asked.

The woman on the other end spoke again.

"Oh, right. Hey, want to help me with my plan? 'Cause I'm really bored, and I could use some help!"  
>She said into the phone, happy to have found someone who thought like her.<p>

Someone squealed on the other end of the phone.

"So, you're in?" She asked holding the phone away from her ear slightly, afraid the person n the other end would squeal again.

She heard something from the other end of the line witch was obviously an agreement.

"'Kay, catch ya later, Bast!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Aphrodite's Plan**

**A/N: Hi, it's me again! Missed me? So, what did you think of my last chapter? I hope you like it. Does anyone read Author's Notes anyway? So, I'm sorry last chapter was so short.**

**Sorry for not putting a disclaimer last chapter.**

**Anyway, (if you are even reading this story) have fun and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own PJO, HoO, KC or the Gods.**

* * *

><p>Third person's POV<p>

_'So'_, Aphrodite thought evilly, _'Bast told me that there are four more people who I could add to my list of people who I should help._

These four aren't demigods, but they'll do. Their names are Carter, Sadie, Zia and Walt. I really should stop talking to myself. It can't be healthy.'

She got up and started pacing the room.

She already knew where she would put them:  
>It was a big mansion. It had only two bedrooms though. One for girls, one for boys. There were so many other rooms, it would take ages before she had listed them all.<br>So she started planning, even though that was so Athena's thing.

Bast's POV

I called Aphrodite -who was one of my friends-because I was bored.

She told me, she wanted to 'help some half-bloods improve their relationships to each other by sticking them in a room'. Her words, not mine.

So I thought 'Hey, why not?'  
>And told her about Sadie, Carter, Walt and Zia. I left out Anubis. That wouldn't work for Sadie. Let's face it, he's a god. She isn't.<p>

Anyway, Aphrodite and I made plans to meet the next day to discuss our plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, sorry for the extemely short chapter! It just felt right ending it here.**

**If you want any mork chapters, I'd advise you hit that funy-looking review button to tell me, if you like it and if I should continue. **


	3. Chapter 3 of this awesome story!

**Hello again, my lovely readers! I'm just going to thank everybody, who reviewed my story! Thanks, guys! I love you all in a friendly way!**

**Disclaimer: Fine, I don't own. Are you happy now? That was soooo humiliating!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I was waiting for the Argo II to land.  
>Finally I could see all my friends again.<p>

And Annabeth.  
>I would finally see my girlfriend again! After eight months -I had been asleep for seven of the eight months, but still- I would see her again.<p>

I wished the ship could fly faster.  
>Suddenly there was a blinding flash and I had to cover my eyes. Soon my vision darkened and I slipped into unconsciousness.<p>

Leo's POV

I was just flying the Argo II over to the roman camp, you know? Just a normal son of Hephaestus flying your average giant flying warship. Normal.

Piper was standing next to me, rolling her eyes whenever I said something funny. Seriously, I would never understand girls.

I was concentrating on not crashing the ship, which -if it happened- would lead to deaths and injuries. So, I tried to avoid that.  
>Hey! Don't look at me like that! Just because I'm a son of Hephaestus doesn't mean I can fly a giant warship as easily as lifting a finger! Jeez.<p>

Anyway, I was wondering what the roman camp looked like. I mean, I didn't know what to expect. I had so many thoughts rushing through my head, that I couldn't even grasp one of them.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash and I had to close my eyes. Then I did something really stupid. I opened my eyes. The next thing I knew, I felt like blacking out. I glanced at the wheel. I mean, if I was unconscious, the Argo II would crash for sure.  
>My eyes focused on a figure standing in front of wheel. It was a woman with dark hair tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a leopard skin jumpsuit.<p>

Out of the corner of me eye, I saw that Piper was already unconscious.  
>She had come to see how I was doing and to ask, how long we would still be flying, until we reached the roman camp. She had also informed me, that Jason had recovered enough memory to remember the name of the roman camp. Camp Jupiter. I personally thought, with all due respect, that that made Jupiter, aka Zeus, sound a bit full of himself.<p>

Then, the woman spoke. I jumped slightly. I'd forgotten she was there. I know it's stupid, but I was almost unconscious, so cut me some slack!  
>"Don't worry, Leo. I will fly the ship to the ground."<br>She spoke in a kind but strict tone, so I knew I'd better let her.

My vision darkened.  
>'Crap', I thought.<br>Then everything went black.

Jason's POV

I was hanging out in my cabin, which was awesome, by the way.  
>It was a giant room with a king sized bed standing in the middle of the room. The walls were painted to look like the sky and the effect was amazing: You felt like you were standing on a cloud, looking down at the Empire States Building and its surroundings. If you looked closely, you could even see little people standing talking, sleeping, eating or taking pictures. Standing in that room made me feel more at home. Probably because I was a child of Jupiter, but whatever.<p>

I was making my way over to my bed, when I saw a bright light. Not just your average torch light. This light was so bright, as if a god or a goddess were in their true form. So I looked away. I really didn't want to repeat the Hera incident.

I felt my consciousness slipping. Had I looked into the light? That would be the second time and there was no Piper to charm speaks me back from the dead. I didn't think, that I looked, though. Before I could think about it anymore, my eyes closed and the next thing I knew, I was unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 of this awesome story

**Hello, readers! Two updates in one day make up for the long wait, don't they?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own o.O**

**Thanks for reading, guys! Love y'all in a friendly way ^.^**

* * *

><p>Bast's POV<p>

I don't know about you, but I think I did a pretty good job freaking out some demigods. I mean, sure, the bright light might have been a bit over the top, but I thought it was fun.

I checked out some of the rooms -which Aphrodite had chosen- and they were surprisingly not pink. If they were, I most certainly would have changed it.  
>I inspected them a little further. I don't want my kittens to sleep in a filthy room, now do I?<p>

One of the rooms had the girls in it. It was a blinding white with black beds, tables and chairs.

The boy's room was a sort of bluish greenish colour. Otherwise, it was exactly like the girl's room, just with green tables and chairs.  
>I found both rooms quite fine. Of course, the lack of cats was a major turn-off for me.<p>

Why didn't Aphrodite get more than one room? I don't know. I mean, this place was huge! Aphrodite is wierd.

I looked at the girls first. Hey, don't look at me look that! I wasn't stalking! I was simply observing.

We had this awesome room, where you could see through the wall on one side, so you had a view of all the rooms(except the bath rooms), and the people on the other side couldn't see you. I didn't know how it worked, though. Probably some ol' Greek magic.

They each had a separate bed. Though one bed was empty. I wondered who it could possibly be for, but decided to let it go for now.

There were seven girls in total, two of which I could identify. They were Sadie and Zia. The other five I didn't know.

There were seven boys. In that room, all of the beds were occupied. I recognized Carter and Walt. Then there were five other people, who I also didn't recognize.

I would have to ask Aphrodite about all those people later.

There were also lots of other rooms like a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a game room, several bathrooms, a computer room (though I had no idea, why they would need one of those), a different walk-in closet for everyone in their favourite colour (I wonder why? *cough*Aphrodite*cough*), and a ton of other rooms.

I inspected each one of them and they looked clean.

Now we could have some fun!

Aphrodite's POV

"Maybe I overdosed on the sleeping gas a little?" Bast asked uncertainly. We were sitting in the room, where you could see through the walls but not be seen. I decided to call it the control room.  
>"Nah. Don't worry 'bout it, Bast. They're strong. They can handle a little bit of sleeping gas. Everything will turn out fine." I assured her, putting a little extra charm speak into the word "will".<br>"Sure, Aphrodite... Everything will be fine..." She muttered in a dreamy voice.  
>Her head snapped up and she eyed me, "I told you not to use charm speak on me!"<br>"Jeez, Bast! Calm down!" This time I didn't use charm speak? I knew it would just make her angry. And trust me; you do not want to be in a fifty meter radius of an angry cat goddess. I speak from experience. Don't ask.  
>She glared at me one last time before changing the subject.<br>"So, Aphrodite", she started curiously, "I was wondering about those -what did you call the again- demigods?"  
>I nodded and started explaining to her, "Demigods are half god, half human. They have one mortal and one immortal parent, and each of them inherits a power from their immortal parent." I glanced over at her. She seemed a little shocked, but she also looked like she hadn't expected anything less.<br>She reluctantly looked up from the table, where she had been doing her nails. She placed the black nail polish bottle back to all my other nail polish bottles. I have to say, black suited her nicely.  
>"Could you tell me the names of these 'demigods'?" She asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts.<br>"Sure", I answered brightly, "right this way!"  
>"I know, Aphrodite. I have been here before, you know!"<p>

And with that, we left the control room.

Annabeth's POV

I had a head ace. Probably all the reading and research I did last night. I was curled up in my bed.  
>I moved my arm slowly. This mattress... Felt different.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes, only to be blinded shortly.

This was most definitely not the Athena cabin.

I quickly closed my eyes, when I heard someone grunting.  
>I peeked through my lashes to see a girl, maybe thirteen, in the bed next no me.<p>

Wait. Since when was there a bed next to me? I looked around more closely. The room had eight black beds, eight black tables, and eight black chairs.

I lost my train of thought, as the girl stood up.

Now I could see that she had blonde hair with red streaks. She wasn't facing me, so I couldn't see her face.

I wished Grover was here. He could see if she was a monster, though I didn't think she was.

I thought about pretending to be asleep, but quickly pushed that thought out of my mind.

I sat up slowly. When she didn't see me, I stood up and walked towards her, not daring to make a sound.

Then, as fast as I could, I lunged at her, my celestial bronze dagger in hand. In a mere second, I had her against the wall, my knife pointing at her throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh! You just got cliffhanged! What will happen next?<strong>

**Find out next time with CelestialBronzeLightning!**

**Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi, guys! It's me again! missed me?**

**Disclaimer: Me: APOLLO! COME OVER HERE!**

** Apollo: I'm here! Now would you please stop shouting and tell me why you kidnapped me?**

** Me: I want you to disclaim my chapter!**

** Apollo: With a haiku?**

** Me: What ever you want.**

** Apollo: Wait, let me think...**

** Me: Well, get on with it, then!**

** Apollo: I've got it!**

** She does not own Percy**

** Though she really wishes she did own**

** The Percy Jackson series**

** Me: Oh, my Gods, that was soooo bad! *knocks out Apollo, shoves the body under her bed* Sorry about that! On with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Percy's POV<span>

I woke up with to a sharp pain in my arm.

Where was I?

I tried to remember the last thing that happened.

Senate meeting, Argo II, bright light.

Wait. Bright light?

I opened my eyes a crack. My eyes widened. Was I... Underwater?

I sat up. No. I definitely was not underwater the water. Damn. I could use some water right about now.

The room I was in had sea-coloured walls. Blue and green. That's why I thought it was the sea! It also had seven beds and a few tables and chairs.

My eyes drifted to the beds.

Funny. Nobody was up. And I'm the one who sleeps late!

In one was Frank. And in the other- wait, was that Travis? The other people I didn't recognize. Except one curly-haired boy, who seemed familiar? I couldn't place it, though.

I decided to wake Frank, since he was closer to me than Travis.

He was snoring so loudly, I couldn't believe he hadn't woken anyone up!

Why were we all sleeping in the first place?

I smelt the air. Was that... Sleeping gas?

Of course! Sleeping gas.

But why would someone want us to sleep?

I took another step towards Frank.

Sadie's POV

I woke up with a bloody headache. I still had my eyes closed. I groaned and got up.

I looked around, trying to remember where I was.

The room I was in was white, but I didn't mind, since my room in the Brooklyn House was also white.

Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me.

Before I could turn around, or even blink for that matter, I was up against the white wall with a bronze dagger pointing at my throat.

Lovely.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hello, friends, readers and writers!<strong>

**I'm back, here with an idea!**

**Percy: Oh, no!**

**Me: How'd you get in here?**

**Percy: Your front door was open...**

**Me: What ever! **

**Percy: Anyway, back to that idea...**

**Me: Percy, you know you're really annoying, right?**

**Percy: Jeah... Now tell me about the idea!**

**Me: Fine. *Turns to readers* I want you to write a word-any word-in your reviews, a word, which you think would describe the chapter you're reviewing the best!**

**Percy: That was it?**

**Me: YES! Mwahahahahahahaha!**

**Percy: Um... *Looks at readers* I think it's time to end this, before she goes compleatly insne! Don't forget to review!**

**Me: Hey, that was my line!**

**Percy: I'll be leaving...**

**Me: R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapte 6! All ready! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot.**

* * *

><p> Percy's POV<p>

_Why were we all sleeping in the first place?_

_I smelt the air. Was that... Sleeping gas?_

_Of course! Sleeping gas. _

But why would someone want us to sleep?

I took another step towards Frank.

Then I tripped over something, no- not something; someone.

"What the-?"

I looked down.

It was Grover in all his goatlyness. I must've missed him, when I was surveying the room. Oops.

I got up and dusted myself off.

I decided to wake Grover first, because I figured he'd be easier to wake, than Frank

.

"Grover!", I whispered.

No reaction.

"Grover!" I hissed a lot louder than before.

I hoped I didn't waken anyone else up.

"Per-r-cy!" Grover cried, jumping up, "Where were you?"

"Good to see you, Grover!" I hesitated, "Wouldn't it be better to wait for everyone to wake up first?"

He looked around, as if only just noticing the others.

"Where are we?"

"How do you expect me to know?"

"Well, you were awake first!"

"Jeah, but not much before you!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

We were interrupted by someone "Cut it, guys, I'm trying to sleep here!"

Travis.

"You were technically asleep," Grover pointed out helpfully, "we just woke you up.

"Whatever" came Travis' sleepy response.

* * *

><p><strong> You can still add a word, which describes this chapter the best, guys!<strong>

**_ review_**

**Who was that? Oh, well, do as the voice comands. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! **

**It's been a while, huh? I am soooo sorry, here's a chapter to say sorry! I tried to make it longer... 863 words... Yay...?**

**Here are some cookies! (:.:) (.:) (:.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plt**

**Have fun reading it!**

* * *

><p>Aphrodite's POV<p>

Paperwork, paperwork. You'd think, being a goddess, I wouldn't have to deal with paperwork. It was getting incredibly boring. I had to read this and sign that. Leave a space here and write a code there. I was sick of it. I was just thinking of taking a break, when Bast entered the room.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"No need to be rude, Aphro. Anyway, I came here to tell you something."

"And what would that be?" I asked glaring at her for the stupid nickname.

"We've got a problem."

"What kind of a problem?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Um, how should I explain..." she pondered," Well, one of your, ah, friends is threatening one on mine with a knife." she said the last couple of words very quickly.

"Oh.", was my smart response.

"Which one is threatening and which one is being threatened?" I asked, still ticked about the 'Aphro' thing.

"That blonde curly-haired one with the grey eyes is threatening Sadie."

"Is she strong?" I asked. This was bad. Annabeth is really good with that knife.

"Who?"

"Sadie of course", I answered in my special 'well, duh!' voice.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess."

And with that we left my study.

Jason's POV

Hate.

Resentment.

Those were my only emotions at that moment.

Not towards the gods. Nor Reyna. None of the romans, not even Octavian. My hate was directed towards the Greeks.

_'Nasty, rotten, messed-up Greeks._

_Why did I have to get pulled into this?_

_Why not someone else? Reyna was just as much of a leader as him, why not her? And the Greeks didn't want him anyway. They would rather have Percy Jackson back. Why did Juno have to switch us? Everything was going so well for me. Why then? I hated the Greeks. I hated everything about them the way they- …wait. They've taken care of me for the past few months. The only person, who would want me to think like that, is… Or should I even say person, Gaia?' I thought in my dream-like state._

_'You may have found me this time, Jason. But I didn't force you to think those things, just encouraged you to. Face it Jason, all those things were true. Join me now, get your revenge on the people, who took away your perfect life!' the voice of Gaia spoke smoothly in my ear._

_'No', I whispered._

_'You know you want to.' she lulled in her ever-sleepy voice. _

_'No!' I screamed._

_'You will join me, Jason Grace. Sooner or later. You'll see.'_

I woke up a second later to in a room full of people I was glad to see and complete strangers.

Sadie's POV

"Who are you?" she asked through gritted teeth. I guess she was kind of pretty, despite the fact, that she had a dagger pointed at my throat. It was basically a normal dagger. Made of bronze. Pretty cool. I want one.

Anyway, she had it pointed at my throat.

"Who are you?" she asked again, louder this time.

"I'm sorry, I-", I stuttered. Hey, it's scary, when a stranger points a dagger at your throat.

I struggled to regain my dominant pose.

When I did so, I asked: "Could you please lower the dagger first?"

She looked surprised and lowered the dagger.

"Wait- you can see this?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I can. Why'd ya ask?"

"Uh, never mind." was her hasty response.

She regained her composure and, to my disappointment, raised her dagger again.

"So, do you know where we are?" I asked, aiming for a friendly conversation.

"No, do you?" she asked coolly, her dagger not wavering.

"No. I woke up and instead of being in my room, I was here."

"Same."

"Do you know any of these people?" I asked.

"Yeah. Those two." she said, motioning lazily at two girls about her age.

"I know her.", I nodded at Zia. I didn't want to move too much, considering this girl had a dagger.

Where is my staff anyway?

My eyes drifted over to the couch that I had been lying on. Sure enough, my magic items were there.

I was really worried at this point. I didn't have any way to defend myself against this girl. If only I could get my staff…

Suddenly one of the girls started to wake up. She sat up and looked around. When her eyes landed on us, she raised her eyebrows and got up without making a sound.

She slowly walked towards us. Then, in a calm sweet voice, she said:" Annabeth, please lower your dagger and step away from the girl."

The girl who I guessed was Annabeth looked as though she was in a trance and did as she was told, backing away at the same time. Then she turned to the girl.

"Piper, you know I hate it when you do that!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, but it was necessary. You know I can't just let you threaten anyone in your way when you're ticked off.", she reasoned.

I know, I was being quiet. That's not like me at all. But it felt right just to listen at that point.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you don't hate me for not updating. (:.:) (.:)<strong>

**Cookies for everyone!**

**-CelestialBronzeLightning**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey… Miss me? Yeah, here's chapter eight, right? I was trying to make it longer that the others so yeah, tell me what you think. I never thought I'd make it the thirty reviews! Thirty! Anyway, here's the disclaimer.**

**I do not own. Happy?**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

_"Whatever", came Travis' sleepy response_.

"You still didn't have to wake me up", he scowled, slowly opening his eyes.

He stood up quickly. Then his eyes landed on me:" Percy!"

"Hey Travis.", I replied.

"Where have you been? We were all worried about you!", he ranted.

Then he continued his rant about how I shouldn't have left and so on and so forth but I wasn't listening.

After about fifteen minuets of Travis' ranting, he finally stopped. Then I noticed something in his hand.

"How did you get that?", I asked him. not very calmly, I might add.

He faked a surprised look as he studied my camp necklace. Then he shrugged and said:" Once a son of Hermes, always a son of Hermes."

He handed me my camp necklace. I will never know how the Stolls are able to steal so much so quickly.

Suddenly we heard someone getting up. He had really familiar piercing blue eyes… Where had I seen them before?

The others hadn't seen him getting up and when he spoke, Travis jumped ten feet in the air out of surprise:" You must be Percy Jackson", he addressed me.

Now I knew who it was. Something about him…

"Yeah. You must be Jason."

He nodded.

Then I heard a loud snore.

"Will someone wake up Frank?", I asked slightly irritated by the snoring.

Jason nodded.

"Sure."

He walked over to where Frank was sleeping and shook him violently.

Frank woke up pretty fast.

Jason the walked over to a hyper-looking guy. Seriously, this guy was twitching and jerking like crazy. When Jason shook him, he jumped back a few feet immediately, as if expecting something. The hyper guy jumped up and lit his hand on fire. Then he burst into flames. Without hesitation, I splashed him with water using my epic powers.

"Percy", Travis said, trying not to laugh,"he's a fire user."

"Oh", I responded, not really sure what a fire user was.

As if reading my mind, (which I guess he sort of did because of the whole empathy-link thing) Grover saved me:"He can shoot fire and stuff and set himself on fire or walk through fire without getting hurt. It's a gift from his father, Hephaestus."

"My name's Leo. Leo Valdez. To your service.", he said bowing slightly. Then he set himself on fire, as if that was completely normal.

"Does anyone know those two?", I asked, gesturing to two Egyptian-looking guys.

I looked at Frank, who shook his head. Next, I looked at Jason. He also shook his head. Grover didn't know them. Leo shook his head and burst into flames again.

Then I looked at Travis, who was staring straight ahead. I looked behind me to see if there was anything there. Nothing. I looked back at Travis, unsuccessfully holding back a laugh.

"Thinking of someone?", I asked innocently, "Someone named 'Katie'?"

Travis snapped out of it just fast enough to punch me in the arm.

"Ow?", I asked, pretending to be offended and to grab my arm in pain since it didn't really hurt.

Just then, right out of nowhere we heard a quiet banging sound coming from the wall to our right.

Annabeth's POV

"If I let you slaughter everyone just because you felt like it wouldn't be very nice.", Piper reasoned.

I sighed. "Fine.", I responded at last, "You win this time, Piper."

She looked very proud of herself and continued:"And anywa-" at that point I just stopped listening. I know, how rude. But Piper had been giving me these lectures recently.

I was wondering about the architecture of an open-air theatre, when I heard voices coming from the wall closest to me.

I hadn't noticed this before, but while we were talking, a girl had been watching us from the corner of the room.

She came up to us:" You must be Annabeth. ", she asked, looking at me expectantly. When I nodded she continued:" Percy talked about you a lot. I'm Hazel by the way, nice to meet you."

We shook hands briefly. I was happy to hear that Percy remembered me. I just wanted to know how much he remembered.

As I was thinking this, I heard voices. I hoped I wasn't hallucinating. They came from one of the walls. I couldn't make out what they were saying but one voices definitely belonged to…

"Percy!", I shouted, banging my fists against the wall.

Me shouting must have woken Juniper up. I saw Piper explaining what was going on out of the corner of my eye and soon they were helping me hit the wall to get attention from the other side of the wall.

"Annabeth?", I heard Percy ask from the other side of the wall,"Is that you?"

"Yes it's me, Seaweed Brain! Are you okay?"

"We're okay, Wise Girl."

"Percy? It's Hazel.", Hazel asked, "Is somebody over there with you or are you alone?"

"I'm not alone, Hazel. Frank and Jason are here. There are also two of my Camp Half-Blood friends. Travis and Grover. I just met Leo. The one on the scroll, remember?"

"I remember.", was Hazel's simple answer.

"There are two sleeping guys. I asked and nobody seems to know them."

"Here are…"

"Juniper", Juniper chimed in.

"And Piper", Piper shouted from the other side of the room.

"And Katie's sleeping.", I said.

"…And two others, One of which is sleeping, the other's awake.", Hazel finished.

"We should find a way around this wall.", Juniper suggested.

"Everybody, try looking around and feeling the wall for any hidden switch or lever.", Piper ordered.

Then, after a few seconds of looking around, she asked: "Okay?"

A chorus of 'okay's and 'yes's followed from both sides.

So I started scanning the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be shy and tell me what you think! <strong>

**(Oh, and before I forget, Guest asked me if I update regularly, so every week or so. I don't. I feel that if I did, I wouldn't be able to keep that promise. Sorry. I'll try to update faster next chapter.)**

**-Reading this story makes you awesome-**

**~CelestialBronzeLightning**


	9. Chapter 9

Walt's POV

I woke up feeling weak. Not unarmed, but weak. I could barely move and every bone in my body was aching. I painfully turned my head slightly and, as I had expected, my hand was turning yellow.

I was dying.

I tried to talk to the god, Anubis, who I'd been hosting for a few weeks now. But more importantly, the god of death was keeping me alive.

"Anubis?", I tried. No response. I felt weaker and weaker.

I turned to the other side where I saw Carter. If I reached out my hand, I could probably touch him.

I stretched out my hand. Then my arm. It was a painful process, but I managed to brush his arm, but then the pain was so agonizing that my hand fell to the floor with a loud thud.

At least that woke Carter up.

One thing that I hadn't noticed, was that the room had more people in it than just Carter and I. They were by a wall and it looked like one of them was talking to it. I decided to let it go for now. I had better things like dying to do, if it had to come to that.

Carter looked around sleepily. I tried to get his attention.

"Carter", I whispered, hoping that he'd heard me. I guess the gods must have been on my sides because he heard me. His head turned to the side and his expression was startled.

"What happened? You look… dead.", he finished.

"G-gone. Anubis. Gone.", I really tried to form sentences, the words just couldn't seem to exit my mouth properly.

The next few seconds were a little blurry. Two women wearing cloaks and wrapped in blankets. On top of their heads they wore really big hats which covered their faces. They came over to where I was lying and quickly picked me up and carried me somewhere. Before I passed out, I heard a voice repeatedly say "No need to worry, it's all okay."

Then everything went black.

I was hoping for some rest but my ba had other ideas.

A gentle current swept me up into the air. All the pain seemed to disappear as I watched my body get carried away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure standing in the shadows. Before I could get a closer look, the current pulled me away.

When I emerged, I was where I least expected to be. I was in the hall of judgement, facing Anubis.

"Walt.", he started. He was in his human form.

"You and I have been separated. Where you are, there is a wall. This wall forbids uninvited gods to enter this building. We have two options. One, we seek permission for me to enter. Two, we try to get you out of there as fast as possible. There's no guarantee they will work, but it's worth a try. "

"I'm dying, Anubis. I don't think I can walk, much less run. Then I'd have to find the exit. We don't know how big this building is. There might be a code or a lock somewhere. I think I would die before I get out. "

"We'll have to try the first plan then. We'll both try our own ways to get me in. I'll see you soon. "

With that I felt a strong pull as my ba got pulled back to my body. Without any interruptions, my ba found my body. I woke slowly to see where I was.

I saw the two women who had brought me here. They were arguing, by the looks of it.

Then I blacked out again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Sorry it's so short. Does anyone know what day it is today? <strong>

**Percy's Birthday! Anyway, If you liked this chapter… Review!**

**~CelestialBronzeLightning**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers! I'm back** **with chapter ten! I'm so sorry for neglecting this story for so long. I don't think 'school' is a sufficient excuse. I actually had writer's block on this for so long but you guys guilted me into writing (and I was also sort of lazy... Don't kill me!). **

**The idea for this chapter partially comes from my wonderful guest reviewer who goes by the name of 'Noone'. Thanks for that. **

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite's POV<strong>

"Well we can't just leave him here," I told Bast.

"I never said we should leave him here. The boy needs something, that's for sure."

"You're supposed to train these kids! Does this happen often?" I asked her.

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Come to think of it…" she mused. "I do think this has happend before," she said. "It was before he united with Anubis. He was about to die."

"Wait, don't we have a force field or something to protect this building from gods? That would mean that Walt was separated from Anubis when we brought him here." I stated.

"Uh…"

"How about we let Anubis in?" I beamed at my smart thinking.

"That would be a great idea if I knew how. But the truth is that I don't. "

"Neither do I."

"Then we have a problem."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I responded sarcastically.

I thought for a second and then got the best idea in the history of good ideas.

"Hecate," I stated simply, getting up and walking to my IM station.

Bast followed and soon the image of Hecate shimmered into view. She was sleeping. Typical.

"Hecate!" I yelled.

"Hecate!" I yelled again, louder this time.

She turned around, still sleeping.

"Hecate, I know you're awake. Get your lazy godly butt out of bed!" I commanded, using a bit of charm-speak.

She got up reluctantly and brushed a few loose strands of jet-black hair out of her face.

"What do you want, Aphrodite?" she asked. Then she shifted her eyes over to Bast.

"Oh no, it's about that magic force field you made me design, isn't it? Let me guess, you want me to let someone in?" Hecate asked in a bored voice.

"Yes, actually. Have you been spending too much time with Dionysos again?" I asked.

She shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Just a few parties," she mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear.

"I hate to ruin the moment," Bast started, "but we have kind of a big problem on our hands here."

I saw Bast's eyes move over to where Walt lay. He looked paler than before and his breathing had slowed down a lot.

When I looked at Hecate again, I saw her staring at me as if to say 'explain' I shook my head, my eyes reading 'not now'.

"Well, which god is it?" she asked with a sigh.

"That one with the dog head," I said, directing my gaze towards Bast.

"It's jackal head," she corrected me.

"Name?" Hecate asked.

"Anubis," Bast answered for me.

I impatiently brushed a strand of red hair out of my face. Because my appearance always changes, I can't get used to my hair. One second it's brown and straight, the next second it's black and curly.

"Hmm…" Hecate muttered.

"Well?" I asked, glancing back at Walt.

"Give me a second! Anyway, I've got something that might work. In ten minutes we'll know for sure. Bye for now," she said as she swept her hand through the image.

I turned my attention back to Bast who was looking really worried now.

"Do you think he'll last ten minutes?" she asked.

"We'll see. But for now, let's just go with 'he will'."

I went over to Walt and put his feet up on a nearby chair.

"I heard this helps," I said.

After ten minutes of pacing the room, Walt stirred. He groaned and his bloodshot eyes opened.

I crouched down and felt his forehead which was really unnaturally hot.

"Bast?" he asked as he looked over my shoulder.

"Don't worry, kitten. You'll be fine," Bast assured him although it sounded more like she was trying to make herself feel better.

His eyes closed again and I looked at Bast.

"You call your trainees 'kittens'?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's it to you?" she asked.

"Is there an emergency room or something here?" she asked, picking Walt up.

"Yeah, down the hall, then go right," I instructed, twirling a honey blonde strand of hair nervously. I bit my lip hoping he'd be okay. Hecate's magic had obviously worked but it might take some time for Anubis to find Walt.

I looked at the demigods and magicians through the monitor of my laptop. They were all half-conscious of passed out on the floor. Some were stumbling around in a daze. Maybe the charm-speak of that recording had been a little too strong. I shrugged it off. A little charm-speak has never hurt anyone. Well… hardly anyone.

'Okay,' I thought. 'As long as they don't run into walls…'

Annabeth was the first to snap out of it. She rubbed her eyes and looked around at all the half-conscious demigods. Then she walked over to my daughter, Piper, and said something to her which made her shake her head in disbelief. Then she became fully conscious and got mad at Annabeth, probably because of what she said. Annabeth said something else and Piper calmed down, taking deep breaths.

The two girls went around talking to the others and occasionally poking them. Soon all the girls were awake and not tripping over their own feet.

The boys were still falling over each other after ten minutes. When Percy and Jason collided, they looked really confused at first, then they stood up and started talking, not noticing Leo, who was completely on fire, running against the walls while Frank was trying to run away.

Leo ran into the wall connecting the girls and the boys rooms so often that he burned a hole in the wall, stumbling into the girl's room, extinguishing his fire and tripping over a sofa, face-planting on the floor.

Despite the situation I laughed at the idiotic son of Hephestus. I was actually planning on keeping them apart for a while longer but that was also a nice way to do it.

My eyes moved over to a second computer I had set up. It showed the infirmary where Bast had brought Walt. Although he was still pale, he wasn't as pale as he had been fifteen minutes ago.

Suddenly I heard thunder rumbling overhead.

'Oh gods, what's the matter this time,' I thought as I got up and disappeared in a flash of pink light.

**~Meanwhile on Olympus~**

**Athena's POV**

"This is unacceptable!" Zeus fumed.

He had called all the major gods (including me, sadly) up onto Olympus for a meeting. As if we weren't already on Olympus, we were banned from the mortal world after all but for some reason I couldn't see Aphrodite anywhere.

"I can not and will not believe that she would do such a foolish thing!" Zeus shouted.

Zeus's meeting basically consisted of a few hours of us having to listen to him ramble on about something.

"How dare she? I gave strict orders and my orders are to be followed! I demand to know what she was thinking when-"

"Father," I cut in calmly. "She has to have a reason. She is a goddess after all. I highly doubt she'd do something this big without a second thought. "

"Well then, Athena," he said furiously as he turned to me, getting more furious with each sentence. "Would you please enlighten me? What would be a good motive?"

I did the smart thing, I am the wisdom goddess after all, and kept quiet. I could think of quite a few but I knew that I'd almost crossed the line with my last sentence.

"Speechless?" he asked. I still didn't say a word.

"I hope you remember which one of us is king of the gods," he said as thunder rumbled in the sky.

I rolled my eyes 'show-off,' I thought.

Just then Aphrodite flashed into the room and it looked like Zeus was going to explode from anger.

"Oh look who we have here," Zeus said with his fists clenched.

"Did I miss anything?" Aphrodite asked innocently.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll hopefully bring you another chapter faster than this one. <strong>

**Suggestions are always appreciated and if you spot any mistakes, make sure to tell me before the document deletes itself from my doc manager (they stay there for 90 days)! **

**Anyway, tell me your opinion on this chapter! I read every single review I get.**


	11. Help me, you wonderful people

**Hey guys. Long time no see, huh?**

**First off I know these aren't allowed, but I'll delete it as soon as I post a new chapter, promise. **

**Since you guys were really nice to me on my first story and helped me get 64 reviews, 18 favourites and 42 alerts, I thought it'd be fair to let you help me decide. Thank you all for your support and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while (a year... I'm so sorry). **

**The thing is... I don't really like this story. The chapters are short, the plot is... yeah...**

**So what I'm wondering is: Should I try re-writing it? Should I delete it completely (okay, I don't think I'd have the heart to do that).**

**From your wonderful reviews I know that there are definitely some people who like this. So please tell me honestly. What do you think I should do?**

**Thanks, guys,**

**CelestialBronzeLightning**


End file.
